That Fateful Night
by watashigakitaaa
Summary: On that fateful night... Sawamura's feeling uncertain about his feelings... when something happens! Sawamura x Okumura
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok so i wrote this at one in the manga wen it felt like miyuki was bein super traitorous by choosing furuya over sawamura at the end of chapter 33 of act 2 manga and i went and TYPED THIS UP COS I WAS FURIOUS lol :P so this was a long time ago XD enjoy!**

* * *

That Fateful Night

It was dark in his dorm room. His room mates, Kuramochi-senpai and Asada, were sound asleep; he could hear their even breaths from where he lay on his own bed. He couldn't sleep tonight… no, tonight, Sawamura was perturbed.

Sawamura liked him. He was sure of it.

Ever since he first laid eyes on him, when he first proposed that he'd be his catcher in a small game against the big, mean senpai (Sawamura had forgotten his name), Sawamura knew he liked him.

His tanned skin, gleaming in the sunlight, and his cocky smile. How fast Sawamura's heart had beat when he had pitched straight into his catcher's mitt - the sound it emitted was still ringing in his ears.

He had liked him since that day, since he swore he'd work hard to get the ace number at Seido high school. Sawamura remembered thinking about him non-stop after that day - how he wanted _so badly_ to play in a game with him, how he yearned to form a battery with him. He'd get excited at the thought - even in the middle of the night when everyone in his house was asleep - then he'd feel pumped and the urge to pitch again.

On his first day of practice, Sawamura remembered the excitement and anxiety of meeting him again. He had berated himself a lot when he slept in late - _although that was Kuramochi-senpai's and Masuko-senpai's fault for not waking him up! -_ because he had wanted to see him as fast as he could.

And then, when Sawamura did see him - he had appeared out of nowhere behind him, just as late as he was, both of them crouching close together. The thought of how close they were still made his cheeks warm.

Sawamura would become ace and form a battery with him, a well-known high school catcher. That was what he thought would happen…

Until Furuya showed up.

Everything went downhill after that.

Sawamura couldn't get the images out of his mind. Furuya had joined the first string before him, and since then, had formed a battery with Miyuki more than he had. It didn't stop there either - after the third years graduated, Furuya had then become ace… which had been the very goal Sawamura had strived for.

Of course, now, Sawamura was steps closer to his goal now. Furuya was now in a slump - this was his chance! He'd seize his chance for the ace number and Miyuki's battery partner… and maybe...

An image of Miyuki's worried face as he watched Furuya crossed Sawamura's mind.

There was something going on between those two. Sawamura knew it. He could see it in the way they looked at each other, the way Miyuki-senpai's face brightened up whenever he saw him, their occasional, brief hand touches and their long practice hours after practice itself had ended.

Sawamura knew it and wanted to confirm it - but at the same time, he was extremely nervous and scared to find out. If it were nothing, he'd be relieved but… what if it wasn't nothing? What if the two of them were really -

Sawamura shook his head violently. His emotions were swirling and his gut felt clenched.

Nope. He couldn't sleep.

Getting out of bed, Sawamura traipsed over to the door and slipped on his shoes. Perhaps he'd go out for a walk and clear his head a little.

Walking out, the night's cool breeze enveloped him. He welcomed it gladly, since he was feeling extremely feverish at the moment. He closed the door shut behind him, sighed heavily, and shook his head again.

Maybe he'd go for another run around the field with his tire. Yes! He threw his arms in the air ecstatically, a bright smile on his face. That was it! That would help prevent him from thinking about unnecessary things! Then, when he finished, he'd be tired enough to fall asleep.

Then, a slight noise to his left made him give out a shout of fright.

" _G-ghost?_ " His hands found the doorknob behind him - he was ready to fly back into his room and offer Kuramochi-senpai as an offering, if need be - he turned his head to look back at the source of the noise.

It was a blond boy with the rest of his face cast in shadow from the lights behind him. The light overhead had broken - Sawamura had been told they'd be fixed tomorrow morning since there were no more light bulbs - but _why_ at a time like _this?_

Sawamura was frozen as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. The boy wore t-shirts and pajamas, and had a athletic build. He was also silent, just _watching_ Sawamura -

Could it be?! Was this a ghost of a previous student-aspiring-baseball-player who had been asleep for all these years?! And now, with all the noises Sawamura had been making ( _had_ he made any loud noises? He wasn't even sure anymore) he had finally awoken this angry spirit?!

Sawamura's soul almost left his body as two bright, blue orbs glowed in the shadow of his face -

Sawamura let out a terrified cry of terror. " _I'm sorrrryyyyyyyyyyy that I woke you from your slumberrrrrrrr - !"_

"Can you calm down?" a slightly exasperated, familiar voice said.

"Wha-" Sawamura blinked, and squinted harder.

The blond boy moved closer to Sawamura, now entering the range of light from the bulb behind Sawamura. Sawamura sighed loudly in relief at the sight.

"Wolf boy!" he exclaimed. "I've never been so glad to see you!"

Indeed, it was Okumura. They had both had a rocky start, but after Sawamura had saved the team from a pinch in the semifinals against Ichidaisan, their relationship had improved - especially after Okumura's sudden promise during their batting practice. Sawamura assumed the boy had finally acknowledged his true power, and that he desired to catch for him as well.

Okumura looked at Sawamura with neutral, unreadable expression.

"Why aren't you in bed?" he asked.

"I was going to go for another run!" Sawamura said, hands on his hips. He laughed loudly. "After my performance against Ichidaisan, I've got to keep up this momentum, you know?"

"Overworking will have the opposite effect," Okumura replied.

"I won't overwork! No worries!"

"No. You definitely will."

Sawamura appraised his kouhai before him. "You want to run with me? You can see with your own eyes whether or not I will overwork!"

Okumura opened his mouth to say something - then paused.

Sawamura cocked his head to the side. "Yes? No?" He blinked, realizing something. "But hey, why are you awake? You couldn't sleep either? Might as well join me then-"

"No," his blond kouhai answered. "I'm supposed to go find Miyuki-senpai. He hasn't come back from his training with Furuya-senpai, and Kimura-senpai asked me to go find him."

Sawamura's face fell, all energy drained from him at once. Miyuki-senpai was still out there practicing with… Furuya?

Okumura seemed to sense the sudden change of atmosphere. He opened his mouth to say something, but Sawamura acted quickly.

"Let's go look together, Okumura boy!" he said, ignoring the uncomfortable churning in his stomach. "Let's go stop those two from overworking, shall we!"

Suddenly, the door to his dorm behind him slowly creaked open. With it, came an ominous, deathly feeling...

Sawamura slowly turned his head over his shoulder, his eyebrow twitching. "Uh… ah…"

" _Saaaawaaaaamuuuuuraaaaaa_ ," a vicious voice whispered from behind the door. A hand reached out from within the darkness of the room, threatening to pull him into the room where he'd be subjected to another terrifying choke hold or body lock. Sawamura swore he could see greenish-black miasma drifting out as well.

" _I'm sorrryyyyy!"_ Sawamura whispered-yelled, dodging the hand that reached for him, and taking Okumura's hand. He pulled his kouhai, and together they ran across the lawn to the dorms on the other side.

"That was a real ghost this time," he heard Okumura say behind him while they were sprinting.

Sawamura let go of his hand. "Shhhh! We've got to be quiet!"

"I don't want to hear that from _you_ of all people."

The soles of their shoes padded on rough soil. Once they were a safe distance from Kuramochi-senpai and his grip of death, Sawamura sighed with relief again.

"Alright," Sawamura said. His heart was beating fast from the nerves. "Let's go check the indoor practice ground. They're probably in there…"

Okumura was quiet behind him as they walked across the lawn towards another building.

"Once we find them," Sawamura started, "you still up for a run?"

"That's what I want to ask you," Okumura answered evenly.

Sawamura stopped in his tracks. They had just reached the building and Sawamura was ready to breach the place, but Okumura's words stopped him.

He turned to look at his blonde kouhai. "What do you mean?" he asked as calmly as he could. Did wolf boy know…? No way. Sawamura hadn't even informed his friend Haruichi about his feelings yet… how could his kouhai possibly know?

Okumura's neutral expression seemed to pierce Sawamura; it was like he was staring into his soul into the truth.

"I meant exactly what I said," he said.

Sawamura gulped. "I-I see," he said quickly, turning back around. He had to act unperturbed - maybe it was nothing! Maybe Okumura was assuming that he was bothered by how much Miyuki-senpai practiced with Furuya instead of him, not romantically (although, that bothered Sawamura as well). Yes, that had to be it. Act normal, act _normal…_

They were getting closer to the large double doors that led to the indoor training room. Sawamura's heart was beating harder and faster now… please, they had to be just practicing right? However it irked him… how he couldn't hear the beautiful sound of the ball getting caught in the mitt…

"I don't hear anything," Okumura said, still behind him. "Maybe they've already gone to their rooms. Let's go back."

That's what Sawamura had thought too. However - "Then we should've crossed paths with them on our way here."

Okumura didn't say anything back.

Then, that's when Sawamura heard it from the double doors that were opened slightly ajar.

It was faint but he could hear heavy breathing.

Sawamura froze in his tracks. No… no, they were resting and breathing hard from their practice. No way could Miyuki-senpai and Furuya be…

At that point, Okumura had walked past him. Now, he stood a few feet away from him, looking back at him.

"You sure you want to continue?" he asked.

That was a odd question. "O-of course!" Sawamura forced himself to say through a clogged up throat. "We need to make sure they're not overworking after all!"

Walking fast past Okumura, Sawamura felt like he'd explode. Miyuki-senpai and Furuya weren't doing anything but practicing. That's right - all the heavy breathing was just from practicing - it _had_ to be -

"Miyuki-senpai..."

Sawamura heard Furuya's voice just as he peeked through the gap between the doors. What he saw, made his heart stop and drop simultaneously.

There in the dark, on one of the exercise machines, Furuya was seated. Standing in front of him, leaning over was none other than Miyuki-senpai.

Miyuki-senpai's back was to him, but Sawamura could recognize him anywhere, even in the dark. His lean, broad back...

"We shouldn't be doing this here," Sawamura heard Furuya whisper. "What if someone comes - "

"Don't worry," Miyuki-senpai murmured back. "It's late - no one will come out. Hopefully." Miyuki-senpai lightly chuckled - the beautiful sound tugged at his heartstrings.

Sawamura watched with dread as Miyuki leaned forward to kiss a all-too-willing Furuya.

No...

 _No…_

Sawamura staggered away from the door - only to collide with his kouhai behind him.

"Let's go," Sawamura said quickly, never mind that he was making a little more noise than necessary. He didn't dare look at Okumura in fear that he'd give away his feelings, and walked quickly a few steps.

His body was moving on its own - Sawamura broke into a run.

The wind whistled past his ears, flowing through his hair. He couldn't do this - no the feelings were too much. All Sawamura knew was that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep tonight no matter how much running he did.

He was running back towards B ground where he ran with his tire a lot. He wanted to unsee what he saw back there. Sawamura had witnessed the very scene that he had dreaded…

Miyuki-senpai liked Furuya. And Furuya liked Miyuki-senpai back.

Sawamura's heart clenched. There was no way he could interfere; there was no room for him anywhere.

* * *

 **A/N: ya soo its been a while since ive last seen the anime... and the manga is kinda confusing so im not too sure bout the layout of the seidou baseball grounds OTL so in my descriptions ive been super vague hehe XD**

 **anywayssss keep in mind that i rlly do ship miyuki and sawa more :3 COS THEYRE ADORBS! :3 :3 :3 *insert a gazillion hearts cos ff . net isn't letting me* but this one time i got super mad and typed this up in a jiff... ill write more miyusawa ffs in the future :3 i alrdy have one in mind hehe XD**

 **but anyways, this was meant to b a short story but its gonna b split into two parts cos i get carried away with details and tend to make things longer than they need to be. XD moving on! thx for reading for those of u reading XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here's part twooo hehe XD**

* * *

Part Two

He ran down the steps, looking overhead at the cloudless night sky - the crescent moon was shining brightly and tiny stars were littered everywhere. It was such a beautiful night, and yet-

As soon as his foot hit flat ground, Sawamura stopped. His heart was beating way too fast, especially since it was a combination of both his running and the scene he had seen back there.

Breath in, breath out.

Sawamura closed his eyes as he breathed. He wished he could unsee it. He wished he had never gone out to look…

And yet, he needed to be sure, right? Sawamura had wanted confirmation - deep inside, while hoping it wasn't the case - and now, he had the answer, didn't he?

" _No…"_ Sawamura could feel the tears threatening to leak out.

"I told you we should have gone back."

Sawamura whirled around - to see Okumura walking down the stairs behind him. He looked calm, as always.

Sawamura pushed the tears away. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you know what I'm talking about," Okumura said. He looked past Sawamura. "Let's go talk by the storage. You look like you want to talk about something."

Before Sawamura could say anything Okumura had walked past him. This explained it. Okumura _did_ know that he liked Miyuki-senpai. But how…?

And why was Okumura suddenly being so thoughtful? Sawamura followed his kouhai, confused. Well sure, at times Okumura had his caring moments. But this?

Did Okumura pity him?

Sawamura sighed. Yes, if he were Okumura, he'd probably pity himself too.

They reached the shed. Okumura leaned against the wall that faced away from the dorms so they were out of sight. Sawamura followed suit.

"So…" Sawamura began awkwardly. "How… do you know…?"

"I know you like Miyuki-senpai," Okumura confirmed.

"H- _How?"_ Sawamura blurted, his face and ears burning. "I-I havent told-"

"You haven't told anyone," Okumura cut in, "but you've made it obvious. To me, anyway."

"What..." Sawamura stared at his kouhai in utter disbelief. He had made it obvious? How?

Okumura, with the same neutral expression, stared back. "You look at Miyuki-senpai a lot, even when he's across the room from you. You sneak glances at him. When you're talking with him, you look happier than you do when you're talking to anyone else. And-" Sawamura took a deep breath here "-when Miyuki-senpai's with Furuya, you get this jealous look on your face."

Sawamura's face was hot enough to fry eggs. "No, I…"

"You're going to deny it, even now?" Okumura asked him.

Sawamura looked away from his kouhai's piercing gaze. Even when he looked away, he could feel Okumura's staring burning a hole through the side of his head.

What was the point in denying it now? Okumura knew, and after his reaction to what had happened in the training room, hiding his feelings would only be pointless.

"I do like Miyuki-senpai," Sawamura whispered. "I also knew… deep inside that he liked Furuya but…"

Sawamura slid down the shed wall, brought his knees up to his chin, and buried his face in his arms. He couldn't do this. He couldn't look at Furuya or Miyuki the same anymore. What could he do? Give up? Or fight?

But if they liked each other, Sawamura couldn't interfere. He… wouldn't.

And now, he was also looking extremely pathetic in front of his kouhai. Sawamura and Okumura had finally just begun to get along (kind of, he guessed) with him and now, he was showing Okumura how lame he was.

At that thought, Sawamura sighed again. "I'm sorry," he apologized, his face still buried in his arms. "I'm looking super lame right now, huh? Just forget about all this. Go back to your dorm and tell Kimura-senpai that Miyuki-senpai will be back soon."

"No."

Sawamura looked up in surprise. "Why not? Kimura-senpai is waiting."

"You'll be here alone then, thinking all sorts of thoughts." Okumura slid down the storage wall and sat next to him, one knee up. "Miyuki-senpai will go back to the room sooner or later."

"Oh," Sawamura said, surprised at how thoughtful the wolf boy was being. As an afterthought, he added, "...Thanks."

Okumura stayed silent.

Where was the 'you're welcome'?! Sawamura mentally berated himself but let it go just as fast. He simply didn't have the energy anymore… and he wanted to get Miyuki-senpai out of his mind as soon as possible.

A few minutes passed in complete silence.

Sawamura was sweating from the awkward tension in the air.

"Uh, ah," Sawamura started, taking a stab at conversation. Whenever they talked it was only ever about his pitches and baseball-related subjects. This felt weird. "So… you've noticed it huh?" Sawamura ran a hand through his hair. "It's like you've been watching me all this time!"

Sawamura gave a hearty laugh.

However, after a few seconds, it was silent again.

Okumura hadn't answered or laughed.

Sweat ran down his face like a waterfall. _Say something wolf boy!_ he thought indignantly. _Help a guy out here! Help your senpai and try to make some small talk so we're not just sitting here awkwardly!_

It was still silent.

"Want to go for a run?" Sawamura tried again, glancing over at Okumura. "Tires can be your best friend!"

Okumura was looking away from him, so Sawamura couldn't tell wat expression he was wearing.

"I'm going to go for a run now!" he declared. He got up from his sitting position, brushing off imaginary dust from his pants. He needed a distraction badly, and didn't want to hold off Okumura from getting sleep. "So, uh, you can go back if you're not up for joining me… I guess I'll see you tomorrow then-"

He turned to leave, but something tugged at the back of his shirt.

"Hold on," he heard Okumura say.

Sawamura blinked and turned around to see a very serious expression on Okumura's face. His blue eyes, which were usually dim without light, were now alit. He, too, was now standing up.

"Okumura boy-" Sawamura started - he wanted to tell Okumura not to force himself, but he got cut off.

"- I _have_ been watching you," Okumura said.

Sawamura stared blankly. "... Huh?"

"Ever since I went to watch Seidou play against Teito last year," Okumura continued, "I've been watching you. That game was what helped me decide what high school I wanted to go to."

Sawamura gaped. Okumura boy had been respecting him since before they had even met! Perhaps, even during their little skirmish in the cafeteria earlier that season, Okumura had held Sawamura in high standards.

He felt happy. "Ahh," Sawamura said, blushing a little. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm happy to hear that! So, I was one of the reasons why you enrolled here? Gee, Okumura boy, don't you think you're flattering me a little too-"

"You think I only watched you because I acknowledge you for your skills and as a pitcher? Do you think I'm only watching you because your desire for the ace number and your hard work is admirable?" Okumura asked. His blue eyes were starting to burn into Sawamura's sight now. There was something in his facial expression…

Something passionate.

Sawamura stopped, his cheeks burning. Okumura admitted he respected him! But now… he was also indefinitely confused. "Um… yes?" he said. "Is there something else-?"

What happened next, happened fast. Before Sawamura knew it, Okumura had him pressed against the storage wall - he was sandwiched in between both storage and Okumura. Both of Okumura's arms were on either side of Sawamura's head, above his shoulders.

Sawamura was a little taller than Okumura, but the small height difference did nothing in preventing Sawamura from looking into his kouhai's now-bright blue eyes.

"Okumura boy…?" Sawamura said confused, but Okumura leaned in close, shutting him up efficiently.

"I like you," he whispered.

Sawamura's face flushed. " _Wh-what?"_ he asked, shocked. What was going on here? "What are you saying?"

"I have feelings for you," Okumura said. "I've been watching you, too. No matter where I am, I look for you too. Seeing you smile, hearing you yell and laugh… it ignites something in me. Also, seeing you look at Miyuki-senpai really ticks me off."

 _What?_ "Y-you need sleep!" Sawamura blurted, his face flaming. The sensation in his stomach was completely different from before when he had witnessed Miyuki-senpai and Furuya. "You should go to bed! You must be tired. Yeah, you must be! You're tired-"

"I am tired," Okumura said. "I'm tired of watching you watch Miyuki-senpai. I'm tired of keeping these feelings tied down."

Sawamura was tongue-tied. He felt frozen, staring at his kouhai's face and his shining blue eyes. What was going on? He was confused. No way did Okumura like him like that! Was he confusing admiration with romantic feelings?

"I'm not confused," Okumura said, reading his mind.

"A-are you a mindreader?" Sawamura blurted out loudly. He felt hot and he was getting a little dizzy. What was up with tonight?

"No, but you're easy to read," Okumura said. He cocked his head slightly to the side. "It's a little cute."

Sawamura opened his mouth, then closed it. He looked like a blushing moron at this point. "What-"

"-I like you," Okumura said. "I really do. It drives me crazy. Now that you've seen Miyuki and Furuya… I didn't want you to see because I knew you'd be sad. But now, I see that this is my chance."

Then, Okumura leaned in. He pressed his lips lightly against Sawamura's before he could even react.

His kouhai's lips were soft and gentle. Sawamura was so shocked, he couldn't even react. Just as fast as he had kissed him, Okumura pulled him in closer, their chests touching. Sawamura, still dumbfounded, could feel their kiss deepening - he could feel more of Okumura's soft lips. Okumura's eyes were open as well, watching him, as if trying to discern Sawamura's feelings.

What bothered Sawamura most was how nice it felt. Okumura's lips were warm and welcoming - _enticing_ even-

And, as if right on cue, he felt the tip of Okumura's tongue began to slip in.

Sawamura, face flushed, pushed him back abruptly. "O-Okumura!" he exclaimed. He was breathing hard, his heart fluttering. True, he had known since the beginning that his kouhai was bold but - _this_ bold?

But Okumura wasn't looking at him. He had his head turned, looking towards the way they had come…

Sawamura turned to look as well - and gasped loudly.

There, standing just around the corner, was his crush, Miyuki. He wore his usual red and white baseball tee and black pants. Behind his thick framed glasses, Miyuki's eyes were a little wide - he looked bewildered.

"Ah…" Miyuki started. "I thought I saw you two run over here earlier…"

The three of them stood there in silence.

The wind blew.

They still stood there in silence.

Sawamura blinked, looking over at Miyuki who looked back at him with, probably, the same shocked look.

Miyuki… saw him and Okumura kiss.

Miyuki… the guy he liked...

 _His crush saw him kissing someone else._

 _A kouhai, no less!_

Something seemed to click in his head.

" _AHHHHH!"_ Sawamura shouted. He pushed Okumura with force that could send him flying to China (at that point, he was still in Okumura's embrace) and sprinted away from the awkward situation.

Go for a run with his tire? Maybe he'd get sleepy then, and then go back to his dorm for some restful sleep?... _HIS FOOT!_ Sawamura was wide awake now! There was no way in hell was he going to go back to sleep! He'd have to run to every damn country before he could sleep again - and that'd be because he died!

In seconds, Sawamura was back in his dorm. Closing the door behind him, he kicked off his shoes and practically flung himself onto his bed. Kuramochi-senpai was back asleep, but Sawamura debated whether to wake him up, just so he could get killed and not worry about facing those two again tomorrow morning.

He hugged his blanket tightly.

Sawamura had caught Furuya and Miyuki-senpai kissing. He had then felt dejected… only to be confessed to by his kouhai, Okumura, and get a kiss himself.

He blushed. _No way! No way!_

Yes, he still felt sad that Furuya and Miyuki both had feelings for each other. It even made him more sad when he realized that their kissing in the indoor practice ground, most likely wasn't their first time.

And now, Okumura… that boy had a crush on him?

Those thoughts swirled in his mind all the way until morning.

* * *

Morning had come.

Sawamura was laying in bed when Kuramochi-senpai and Asada woke up for practice.

"Oi, Sawamura," Kuramochi-senpai said, sitting upright in his bed. He had realized Sawamura was wide awake in his own bed. "Come over here for a sec. I woke up in the middle of the night thanks to you screaming outside the door like a banshee. Come here so I can strangle you."

"Please do," Sawamura said in a faint voice. He couldn't stand to face those three people anymore.

"Hah?!" Kuramochi said.

After several minutes of getting dragged off his bed and into three different body locks (with Asada feebly trying to stop them) that almost broke all of Sawamura's bones, the three of them all got dressed and ready for practice.

"Sawamura," Kuramochi-senpai said.

"Yeah?" Sawamura asked, his vision blurred. He could almost see the afterlife after everything that has happened so far.

Kuramochi-senpai slipped on his shoes. "You seem a little listless… Did something happened last night with you and Okumura? "

Sawamura choked at the name. "H- _Huh?_ "

"So something _did_ happen," Kuramochi-senpai said. He sighed. "I had heard about what happened in the cafeteria a while ago. You're a pitcher and he's a catcher, you know? The two of you should try to get along-"

\- Thanks to what happened last night, Sawamura thought he and Okumura were getting along a _lot_ better than Kuramochi-senpai thought, but he wasn't going to say so -

"- Okumura knows what he's doing. He's a good catcher and soon, he's going to make it to the first string. One day, you two will be forming a battery-"

\- If this kept up, their relationship could be _more_ than battery mates, but Sawamura wasn't going to voice that either -

Wait - _what?_

Sawamura blushed. Did he just say that his and Okumura's relationship would improve? To what? Best friends? Best, best friends? Or...

He swayed from dizziness but caught himself in time.

"Oi! Sawamura?" Kuramochi-senpai said, looking at him with concern.

"So the fight between you and Okumura-san was this bad?" Asada asked, also worried. Both of his roommates stood at the door, all ready for practice. "I thought the two of you were finally starting to get along-"

" _HELL NO!"_ Sawamura shouted instinctively; he felt a little mental with his heart beating from Asada's words. He pulled on his socks quickly.

His two roommates stared at him.

"Uh, I mean," Sawamura said, a little sheepishly. He needed to calm down! "I… we're fine. Let's go practice!"

Kuramochi-senpai watched him as he grabbed his shoes. "Hey, this is getting serious…" he said. "I better tell Miyuki-"

Sawamura grabbed him. "PLEASE DON'T!" he begged.

"What the-" Kuramochi-senpai started, but Sawamura didn't let go.

"Don't tell him!" he half-shouted hysterically, even though Miyuki-senpai already knew. "It's all fine! I'm fine! Okumura's fine! Everything's fine! Now, let's go practice!"

Sawamura let go of his senpai and reached out for the door. "Woo-hooo!" he cheered, faking enthusiasm when inside, all he felt like doing was curling up in a ball and dying. "Another day of practice! I'll become ace! Today, I'm going to go and overcome my limits!"

He threw the door open with a bang as he guffawed - the sunlight outside blinded him and when his eyes adjusted, he was-

Face to face with Miyuki-senpai. Miyuki stared at him with a blank smile on his face. Beside him was Kimura-senpai as well. They were both on their way to practice as well, passing by their room.

"Starting your day with yelling again, I see," Miyuki-senpai noted. There was something in his tone - Sawamura detected it but he wasn't quite sure what it was...

Kimura-senpai chuckled beside him. "Very like Sawamura."

Sawamura's face burned, seeing Miyuki-senpai in front of him. What was Miyuki-senpai thinking right now...? Especially after last night-

Wait… if Miyuki-senpai and Kimura-senpai were right there, didn't it mean…

Sawamura peered behind his senpais, and indeed, standing there, staring right back at him with the usual straight-face, was Okumura.

Without a second thought, Sawamura slammed the door in their faces.

"Huh?" He heard Miyuki-senpai say indignantly from behind the door. "Uh, did I say something? We're your senpais, you know! Oh, besides Okumura, I mean-"

Sawamura's face felt like it was hot enough to burn down the entire dorm. Could it please burn down his feelings as well?

"Sooo," Kuramochi spoke up. "What happened to 'overcoming your limits today'?"

Sawamura laughed uneasily. He was feeling way too many emotions right now.

"Maybe," he said in a small voice, "some other day."

* * *

 **A/N: andddd that's it! XD thx for reading, whoever's reading! XD haha**


End file.
